What is LOVE?
by Ms.Uzumaki-Dragneel
Summary: Love Is HARD Love is STRONG Love is KIND Love is LONG What could this possibly mean? read and find out.


**Love is hard,**

**Love is strong,**

**Love is kind,**

**Love is long.**

_LOVE IS HARD_

It's hard to think when she is so close. She doesn't know that she puts a stop in my thoughts then invades them. She is my nakama and teammate. I found her when she needed to be saved. I've been doing that since. So why can't she see that I need to be save FROM her BY her. She tells all her friends I'm dense. She really just hasn't taken a close look or is she just oblivious? The pain in my heart stays the closer and closer we get. She is my best friend. Friend. That word hurts. It hurts when I have to say it but it hurts more when she does.

How am I supposed to figure this out? I can't ask a parent like a normal teen with parents. Mine are gone. They left me to a dragon that disappeared too. I have friends I could ask but there just ain't any way I am gonna ask ice princes. I can't ask Metalhead because he'd tell Levy and then levy would tell Her and well we can't have that happening. There just isn't no way in hell ill ask Erza cause I like my head no against a metal breastplate. I can hear the lecture now. "Don't you hurt her Nastu!" or she'd just blush and walk away with steam blowing out of her ears.

~~~~~~~~Step One- Try to drop hints, maybe she'll pick up one of them. ~~~~~~~~~

Okay Nastu, you can do this. I chant to myself as I walk to the guild with flowers in my hand. Jeez. Why flowers couldn't I have pick something well, less flashy? Guess not. Girls like flowers right? Shit... I'm at the guild now. How am I supposed to give these to her without making it to obvious? Well not like she'd even notice. I guess ill figure it out when I get in there. I slam open the doors like I normally do. I don't need anyone thinking I'm suspicious. If I do it when everyone thinks I'm normal they'll just pass it off as something stupid and move on. They always think i am too dense anyways. I look around for blonde. No blonde hair in the guild. At all.

"Hey Mira? Where's Lucy?" I ask seriously perplexed.

"Oh Nastu. You didn't hear? She is sick today. She came by earlier to tell us." She said with a frown.

"Okay, I'll be on my way then." I start to walk out the flowers still in my hand. Perfect I can give these to her and play it off as some flowers to get better soon. Alright lets g-.

"Nastu?" she interrupts my thoughts," Are those flowers? Who are they for?" she pressed with hearts filling her eyes. Crap. This is bad um. If I tell her they are for Lucy if she asks why I brought them here. Come on Nastu. Use that idiotic brain of yours. . . . I got it!

"Yep. They are for Lucy!" I say with a lack of excitement.

"If they are for Lucy why did you bring them here? Why didn't you go to her house if you knew she was sick? Unless you're not giving them to her because she is sick?" she said hearts filling her eyes yet again.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I thought she would be here in the infirmary that's all. Why else would I give her flowers?" I played it off as being dense because they all thought I was anyways.

"Oh" she sighed dejectedly. Yes! It worked. I walked out the doors with a wave. Phew. That was too close. Anyways I head to Lucy's apartment.

I find myself remembering that now that 3 years of dropping continuous hints I finally blew up and just asked her. That takes me to step two.

~~~~~~~~~Step two- Ask her out if she seems interested~~~~~~~~~~

I storm out of the guild. Fuck. I know I shouldn't be this angry but I am a dragon. You don't ever touch a dragon's treasure. Ever. How can I not get angry when she comes in crying, to my tanned arms, wetting my shirt with a busted fucking lip because that duchebag hit her? Oh hell no. he didn't just touch her. He fucking hit her. So as I storm down the street with people looking in fear and flames as a trail falling off my flame engulfed body. I walk to the bar he is always at because I have to beat his ass.

I go home. Well my second home, her house covered in blood, scratches, and bruises. She gasps as she takes in my appearance then runs to the bathroom. I watch her fleeting back as I go to the couch and sit down. She comes back with her huge firstaid basket. When I say huge I mean like that thing could hold like two babies maybe even three. Then she attacks me trying to get me cleaned up when she gets through the first box of wipe she sighs and points to the bathroom. I know what this means. She is telling me to go take a shower. She gets up off the floor where she sat in front of my and head towards her dresser. She pulls out some of my clothes that I love to leave around her house and she doesn't mind them because she'll wear them on a day off. Let me tell you I do not complain because I like my clothes on her it looks good. Anyways she throws them at me and I head to the bathroom. I didn't expect what she would say when I came out though. I just enjoyed my shower.

The water felt nice on my skin and I watch the bloody water run down the drain. Sigh. I wish she would just figure it out already I mean it's been three years. I've been dropping hints for three years, three long years. I turn off the water and step out of the shower. I dry off with one of her white towels, and then throw on my pants. I'll just have to take off my shirt get out there anyways. I walk back over to the couch where she is waiting patiently.

"Sit." She commands and points to the couch. I just wave her off and head to the couch and sit down. This time she attacks me with bandages and antiseptic cream. We remain silent through the entire progress, reading each other's movements.

"You can't keep doing this. You can't beat up every guy that hits me ya know. I can take care of myself. I hate seeing you hurt like this especially when I know it's over me." She states and she puts the final bandages on. I'm shocked, I mean it's like she hasn't sensed my feelings at all. How does she not know that I care for her so much? Gahh! God she is so confusing. Before I realize what I am saying my secret it out.

"Why? Why do you say that? Can't you see I do it because I love you?" My eyes widen. Shit. I didn't mean to say that. Well she knows now are you gonna run away? I stand up to leave but she grabs my wrist.

"How long? How long have you felt this way?" She asks not meeting my eyes.

"Three years." I state. What the point of lying to her? I'm suddenly enveloped by arms and a warm pressure on my lips. "I'll take that as a yes." I grin.

_LOVE IS STRONG_

Her love made me stronger. I could beat anyone, anything. She was the one who put me through hell but would always save me from my own hell. She would hold me close and just love me. She could make me weak in the knees but make me stronger in my heart. She never gave up and she made sure I never gave up either. I could imagine a better person.

Once she told me that if she ever sacrificed her life for me to not waste it but live on in her stead. To always remember that even if I couldn't see her that she was there. That if it was her life or the mission to choose the mission. I had stopped her on that one. I told her that no amount of mission jewels could be exchanged for her. I told her to never think that way again. I loved her and I would never let anyone lay a finger on her.

~~~~~~~~~~~Example one- Hostage situation~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Nastu!" I hear her screams from down the hall. I start to panic. Why did I let her go ahead of me?

"Haha, that girly of yours is a fine one. Boss is gonna have fun with her. Hope you don't mine if we borrow her Salamander" the man croaks I knock him out in seconds. I'm down the hall a minute later. I follow her scent. A strange metallic scent invades hers. Its blood. HER blood. I find her a minute later covered in cut and chained to the wall. She is completely passed out with a puddle of her blood spreading ever so slowly beneath her. She is losing a lot of blood from all those cuts. I don't have very long. I rush over to her.

"Ah ah aah, you can't have her yet. Not until you beat me. I would hurry she seems to be losing quite a lot of blood." He smirks evilly. I am in front of her in an instant, covering, protecting her as much as I can with my own body. I assess my options. Then I charge him. I'm thrown back with force. I look at my body as cuts start to appear, just like Lucy's. In that instant I remember her and I am furious. Dragon force activates and I don't remember much after that. The next thing I do remember is carrying and unconscious Lucy to the hospital and having Happy get Wendy from the guild.

God I hated that mission. She had me so worried. I think that was the first time she saw me cry. When she woke up I was by her bedside crying because I couldn't protect her and she just told me that it was nonsense. She looked at me and said that she was happy because I brought her home. I didn't let her die. That just made me cry more. She didn't know what to do because she had never seen me cry before. Now that I think of it. It was funny to watch her attempts to cheer me up.

~~~~~~~~~~Example two- missing from sight~~~~~~~~~~

"Luce? You home?" I call to my wonderful wife. Yes, Wife. We got married two months ago. We both now live in my house because it was bigger than her apartment. We fixed it up a lot so that it looked nice. I glance at the clock 9:17 pm. They said that she would be home at 8. I'll call Erza and see if she is okay.

"Erza? Hey is Nastu." I said into the speaker.

"Nastu? Hey how can I help you? Lucy giving you trouble? Ha-ha." She laughs.

"Ha-ha, no I was just wondering when Lucy was coming home. I know you guys had plans today." I chuckle back to her.

"Wait... Nastu. Lucy's not home?" she asked suddenly frantic.

"No, Why?" I ask. Now I am worried.

"She left at 7:30 saying that she had to go home because she knew you don't like it when she is late. Oh no." she starts

"Erza. Erza what's wrong?" I scream.

"There have been a string of Kidnappings for S-Class mages over the last month. I think they took Lucy. She made S-Class last year and all the people the perp has taken have been S-classes for less than Two years. Hurry, Look for her! NOW!" she screams and the line goes dead.

Not Lucy. Not Lucy is all I can think as I run through the streets. Then there is someone at my back whispering in my ear. "We have your wife. If you come quietly we won't hurt her."

"Yeah, right" I snarl, "but I don't have much of a choice to follow you do I?"

"Exactly. Now follow me." He says. We walk out of magnolia when he commands me to turn around and puts a steel cable around my hand so I can't use them. We walk for about another hour when we reach a house in the middle of the woods. I can smell her inside. She's been crying and there is something off about her scent. It smells like me. We walk through the door she is chained to the wall and crying. Her eyes widen when she sees me.

"Now. have you told you husband the news yet?" She just shakes her head, "Perfect! I shall tell him then. Salamander, Congratulations. Your Wife's Pregnant." He shouts. My eyes widen. She starts crying and says, "They want our child!"

"Now, Now. Will you take this potion now, ? Or do we need to torture him." He smirks.

"Don't do it Lucy!" I shout as I get kicked in the side. She starts crying and shakes her head "I won't" Then I feel the pain, they course electricity through my body. She cries as she watches my body convulse again and again. Each time they do it longer when she refuses. Hours later. I am numb all over she is still crying. Then the door bust open and Erza, Gray, and Gajeel are in the room. I know she is safe so that's when I allow myself to pass out.

I wake up three days later in our house. She is asleep next to me in our bed. I quickly grab her and hold her as close as possible. She opens her eyes and smiles. I know everything is gonna be okay.

"So how does it feel to be a dad?" she smiles. I grinned so wide I thought my face would break,

_LOVE IS KIND_

Being a parent it hard. It presents many challenges. Even more so when you're a fairytail mage. Danger is all around and you want to protect them from everything. It also makes you a kinder person. Its forces you to remember being a child so you can see their side of things. Unfortunately for my wife, she has two children, me and our child, Igneel. Why that name? She actually picked it. She had said that she wanted Igneel to be honored properly. It was so Kind, she has never met my foster father but she still wants to respect him. Man, I love that girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Example one- Punishment~~~~~~~~~~~~

"IGNEEL!" Master's voice echoed through the guild. Oh great. What had my son done now? Hope it wasn't something expensive. Master might actually kill me this time. My son is just like me when I was younger. I swear I tried not to pass down that gene. I guess it doesn't work that way. Me and him we don't have to look for trouble. It finds us I swear.

"Daddy. Daddy. Hide me. Hide me." He squeals as he hides behind my body like a shield. Ha-ha I chuckle to myself. Watch this.

"Master! He is over here!" I scream and grab him so he can't run. The look on his face. Priceless.

"Hey dad? Did you see that bus?" HE says with a pout.

"What? What bus? The isn't a bus in here?" I state very confused.

"Yeah. The bus you just ran me over with.. I couldn't contain myself I am laughing so hard I let go. Thankfully Master was already behind me to catch him. Master starts his lecture about whatever he had done. Apparently he had plastic wrapped the door and master walked into. That alone sent me into chuckles until Master saw me laugh then I was silent.

Then my wonderful wife Lucy walks in. She gives master a very disapproving look and Master tries to run for it.

""Now Master I think my memory is faulty but I thought I told you that yelling at him will get you nowhere. You must be kind and gentle or he shuts his ears off. Understood." She says with such a smile you saw Master shiver.

"Yes Ma'am" he says and does the walk of shame back to his office.

I silently laugh at the memory. Those days were the best. If only they would have lasted forever. The amazing memories and moments never ended. It was always a good day with her around.

_LOVE IS LONG_

I would love to sit here and tell you I have a story for you. I can't do that. Love is long that means it never ends. That means the story would never end. Until we both die it won't end. It won't even end then. When we are dead there will be no one to write anymore. I can tell you when I am old and gray when I roll over in the morning she will still be there with a smile on her lovely face. She is my forever.

* * *

Wow. i can't believe i finally finished this. Its been sitting on my computer for weeks. So i hope you enjoyed. Tell me what pair you want me to write next ill do anything. Any anime i dont care. Ill do my research so i can write it properly it might take me a while but ill get it done. Anyways. HIT THAT SEXY REVEIW BUTTON BELOW!


End file.
